Solo Quiero Estar A Tu Lado (Resubido)
by Lace Guzman
Summary: Eren Yeager ha perdido a sus padres en un incendio y por ello Levi Rivaille,antiguo amigo de su madre toma su tutela y custodia. Lo que este no sabe es que con el pasar del tiempo Eren comenzara a mirarlo con otros ojos, obligándose a si mismo a estudiar en extragero sin embargo tras 9 años de ausencia, el pequeño castaño a cambiado demasiado...ErenxLevi/Au/Violence/posible M-preg
1. Chapter 1

_**"Solo quiero estar a tu lado"**_

_Todos morimos de Amor, queriéndolo o sin quererlo._

_Morir no es perder la vida, Morir es perder el tiempo. _

**Chapter 2.- I need the Home. **

Si algo había aprendido Eren con los años de vivir aún lado de Rivaille era lo meticuloso que era este mismo con la limpieza y el orden, su casa era una de las pocas -por no decir únicas- que gozaba de una meticulosa limpieza que ni siquiera el palacio de Boquinham poseía. Y es que con Rivaille al frente de las tropas limpiadoras las bacterias y germanes estaban perdidos y casi al borde de la extinción.

Observo el pulcro sillón blanco de la sala completamente sucio gracias a las migajas de Hanji Zoe una de las cuantas _"Amigas" _de su tutor dejaba por sobre el objeto. Las mil y un groserías que Rivaille podía pronunciar en menos de un segundos cruzaron su mente y le hicieron retorcerse del puro miedo. Nadie quería ver a Rivaille encontrando su sillón sucio, nadie, mucho menos las pobres bacterias que vivían en las migajas.

Sin embargo todas esas emociones se perdieron al ver una de las muchas marcar que Zoe tenia en su cuello y parte de su pecho, siempre supo que la mujer era descuidada pero jamas pensó que hasta esos pequeños e importantes detalles lo seria. La sangre le hirvio al recordar que ella se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

El castaño entendía perfectamente el dicho de "El corazón actúa por razones que la razón nunca entenderá" el sabia perfectamente, porque llevaba tres años enamorado de Rivaille, tres año viendo las diferentes parejas que traía a su casa, las diferentes marcas que dejaba en ellas y fingiendo las sonrisas de todo esta bien, haciéndole creer que en realidad no notaba nada. Pero desde hacia ya un tiempo atrás se había cansado de ello y se lo hacia ver claramente a su tutor, sin rodeos sin amainamientos.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse y supo que todo aquello terminaría mal en el momento que Levi vio su sillón sucio y Zoe se paro inmediatamente, dejando en evidencia las marcas de su cuello más abiertamente. El azabache miro a Eren de reojo tratando de leer su rostro y saber si había visto las marcas pero este solo se levanto, subió por las escaleras y dio un portazo, el más fuerte de la semana. Sí, se había dado cuenta.

Yeager cerro la puerta de habitación con llave y se deslizo por esta misma hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas en un intento de poder desaparecer por un momento. ¿Como es que aún no se daba cuenta de ello? ¿Como es que podía hacer esas cosas tan abiertamente sin darse cuenta el daño que le causaba? El lo entendía, Levi envejecía y necesitaba de alguien con quien poder pasar su vejes pero, ¿Por qué no podía ser él? ¿Por qué debía ser una mujer? ¿Por qué mujeres con grandes pechos? Mikasa también tenia grandes atributos, Riko también.

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arderle por la prensión de sus rodillas contra ellos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que sus pesadillas habían vuelto, que ya no le dejaban pegar un ojos por las noches sin despertar sobre saltado por los recuerdos. La imagen de su madre y su padre quemándose frente a el mismo estaba completamente estampada en su mente, hasta el olor de la carne quemada aún estaba instalada en sus fosas nasales.

Miró la ventana de su habitación y por un momento pensó en ser libre, sin depender de nadie, sin deber estar en ningún lugar, ser un nómada, conocer el mundo, conocer personas sin dejar que se volvieran importantes es tú vida, y es que Eren pensaba que el sentimiento más lindo era el vació, por que de esa forma sentías nada por nadie y nadie te hacia daño, ni siquiera tu mismo. Era lindo pero también un poco triste.

Sintió los golpes en su puerta y la voz de Levi hablándole por el otro lado, estuvo a punto de responder hasta que la voz de Zoe volvió a hacerse presente, acompañando a la del hombre mayor. Le dio una patada a la puerta y entonces cogió un abrigo de sobre la cama y salto por la ventana, ya lo había hecho un par de veces así que no tenia problemas con el aterrizaje. Una vez en el suelo corrió un par de metros y volvió la mirada hacia su casa, encontrándose con los dos adultos observándole por su puerta de huida, Hanji maravillada y Levi dolido, si bien no lo expresaba abiertamente Eren había aprendido a leer sus ojos con el pasar de los años.

No fue hasta que Rivaille abrió la boca para decirle algo que el se dio la vuelta y corrió todo lo que sus piernas pudieron darle, sin escucharle y sin darle la oportunidad de hablarle. Corrió y corrió por las calles como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera y se detuvo enfrente de la costa, sintiendo su respiración pesada e irregular se acerco hasta la orilla y se saco los zapatos y los calcetines para poder sumergir los pies en el agua helada y salada.

Siempre que peleaba con Rivaille de esa manera se escapaba hacia el océano, aquella inmensa cantidad de agua lograba calmarlo, era como si tan solo fuera una extensión más del cielo, ya que no había un punto fijo donde ambos se juntaran. Pero, lo que más amaba Eren era venir por las noches, cuando la marea estaba tranquila y observar el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua, en esos momentos parecía como si tocaras el mismísimo cielo con las manos.

Hubo una vez en que Levi hizo compararlo con el mar, diciéndole que el océano era tranquilo y hermoso en la superficia pero peligroso, traicionero y desconocido en el fondo. Eren había quedado sin palabras y jamas volvio a mencionarse aquella comparación entre ellos.

— Hola — Ni quiera debio girarse para saber de quien se trataba, solo una solo una persona tenia aquel tono de voz —

— ¿Que quieres? — Precunto tosco, sin rodeos.

— ¿No te gusta Zoe? Tampoco parece gustarte Mikasa, podemos buscar a otra chica Eren, alguien quien ne verdad te agrade y también me agrade a mí, necesitas a una madre mocoso y yo no puedo hacer todo el trabajo. —

— Te equivocas Levi, no necesito _una _madre, necesito a _**mi **_ madre y en todo caso se que no la tengo, lo único que necesito en estos momentos en alguien que se preocupe por mi, nada más —

Se dejo caer en la arena con violencia, sentándose al igual colo hizo en su habitación, abrazando sus piernas pero esta vez recargo su mentón sobre sus rodillas. No pasaron muchos segundos para que Rivaille se sentara a su lado.

— Me preocupo de ti Eren, jamas te ha faltado nada ¿Verdad? todo lo que deseas lo tienes, no entiendo que es lo que sucede, no soy adivino — Se quejo con fastidio — Necesito que me digas las cosas, ¿Que es lo necesitas? —

— ¿Atención? ¿Comprensión? ¿Empatia? ¿Comunicación? ¿Preocupación? ¿Puede ser? — Yeager fijo su vista en una pequeña niña que jugaba un poco más adentro de mar, con su padre y su madre a los lados, velando por ella. A lo que solo pudo sentir una punzada en el pecho — Las pesadillas volvieron hace un par de meses, al igual que los ataques de ira, también me suspendieron de la escuela el martes, golpee a Jean y le rompí la nariz y dos costillas, no puedo volver hasta dos semanas —

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —

— Estabas demasiado ocupado con tus amigas así que no quise arruinar tu pequeña diversión —

— Eren, por favor intentemos hablar sabes que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase —

—¿Donde estabas entonces cuando ocurrió esto Levi? — Hablo mordaz mientras levantaba su manga, mostrando incontables cortes en su muñeca, algunos estaban cerrados y otros estaban abiertos. A simple vista no podía decir hace cuanto los tenia puesto que los recientes volvían a abrir los viejos — Ya lárgate con tus amigas, yo no te necesito... —

—Eren... —

—¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! —

Y sin decir nada más el azabache se marcho, sin hacer ningún ruido ni siquiera con los pies. Eren abrazó sus piernas y no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, ¿¡Como es que no lo entendía?! ¿¡Como podía pensar que lo que el necesitaba era una madre?! ¡Lo que Eren necesitaba era a él! ¡Su atención! ¡Sus ojos! ¡Su...! Su...

Y fue entonces cuando esa tarde Yeager dejo salir todo lo que había guardado, incluyendo los demonios que había tratado de dominar...


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Solo quiero estar a tu lado"**_

_Todos morimos de Amor, queriéndolo o sin quererlo._

_Morir no es perder la vida, Morir es perder el tiempo. _

**Chapter 2.- I need the Home. **

Si algo había aprendido Eren con los años de vivir aún lado de Rivaille era lo meticuloso que era este mismo con la limpieza y el orden, su casa era una de las pocas -por no decir únicas- que gozaba de una meticulosa limpieza que ni siquiera el palacio de Boquinham poseía. Y es que con Rivaille al frente de las tropas limpiadoras las bacterias y germanes estaban perdidos y casi al borde de la extinción.

Observo el pulcro sillón blanco de la sala completamente sucio gracias a las migajas de Hanji Zoe una de las cuantas _"Amigas" _de su tutor dejaba por sobre el objeto. Las mil y un groserías que Rivaille podía pronunciar en menos de un segundos cruzaron su mente y le hicieron retorcerse del puro miedo. Nadie quería ver a Rivaille encontrando su sillón sucio, nadie, mucho menos las pobres bacterias que vivían en las migajas.

Sin embargo todas esas emociones se perdieron al ver una de las muchas marcar que Zoe tenia en su cuello y parte de su pecho, siempre supo que la mujer era descuidada pero jamas pensó que hasta esos pequeños e importantes detalles lo seria. La sangre le hirvio al recordar que ella se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

El castaño entendía perfectamente el dicho de "El corazón actúa por razones que la razón nunca entenderá" el sabia perfectamente, porque llevaba tres años enamorado de Rivaille, tres año viendo las diferentes parejas que traía a su casa, las diferentes marcas que dejaba en ellas y fingiendo las sonrisas de todo esta bien, haciéndole creer que en realidad no notaba nada. Pero desde hacia ya un tiempo atrás se había cansado de ello y se lo hacia ver claramente a su tutor, sin rodeos sin amainamientos.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse y supo que todo aquello terminaría mal en el momento que Levi vio su sillón sucio y Zoe se paro inmediatamente, dejando en evidencia las marcas de su cuello más abiertamente. El azabache miro a Eren de reojo tratando de leer su rostro y saber si había visto las marcas pero este solo se levanto, subió por las escaleras y dio un portazo, el más fuerte de la semana. Sí, se había dado cuenta.

Yeager cerro la puerta de habitación con llave y se deslizo por esta misma hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas en un intento de poder desaparecer por un momento. ¿Como es que aún no se daba cuenta de ello? ¿Como es que podía hacer esas cosas tan abiertamente sin darse cuenta el daño que le causaba? El lo entendía, Levi envejecía y necesitaba de alguien con quien poder pasar su vejes pero, ¿Por qué no podía ser él? ¿Por qué debía ser una mujer? ¿Por qué mujeres con grandes pechos? Mikasa también tenia grandes atributos, Riko también.

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arderle por la prensión de sus rodillas contra ellos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que sus pesadillas habían vuelto, que ya no le dejaban pegar un ojos por las noches sin despertar sobre saltado por los recuerdos. La imagen de su madre y su padre quemándose frente a el mismo estaba completamente estampada en su mente, hasta el olor de la carne quemada aún estaba instalada en sus fosas nasales.

Miró la ventana de su habitación y por un momento pensó en ser libre, sin depender de nadie, sin deber estar en ningún lugar, ser un nómada, conocer el mundo, conocer personas sin dejar que se volvieran importantes es tú vida, y es que Eren pensaba que el sentimiento más lindo era el vació, por que de esa forma sentías nada por nadie y nadie te hacia daño, ni siquiera tu mismo. Era lindo pero también un poco triste.

Sintió los golpes en su puerta y la voz de Levi hablándole por el otro lado, estuvo a punto de responder hasta que la voz de Zoe volvió a hacerse presente, acompañando a la del hombre mayor. Le dio una patada a la puerta y entonces cogió un abrigo de sobre la cama y salto por la ventana, ya lo había hecho un par de veces así que no tenia problemas con el aterrizaje. Una vez en el suelo corrió un par de metros y volvió la mirada hacia su casa, encontrándose con los dos adultos observándole por su puerta de huida, Hanji maravillada y Levi dolido, si bien no lo expresaba abiertamente Eren había aprendido a leer sus ojos con el pasar de los años.

No fue hasta que Rivaille abrió la boca para decirle algo que el se dio la vuelta y corrió todo lo que sus piernas pudieron darle, sin escucharle y sin darle la oportunidad de hablarle. Corrió y corrió por las calles como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera y se detuvo enfrente de la costa, sintiendo su respiración pesada e irregular se acerco hasta la orilla y se saco los zapatos y los calcetines para poder sumergir los pies en el agua helada y salada.

Siempre que peleaba con Rivaille de esa manera se escapaba hacia el océano, aquella inmensa cantidad de agua lograba calmarlo, era como si tan solo fuera una extensión más del cielo, ya que no había un punto fijo donde ambos se juntaran. Pero, lo que más amaba Eren era venir por las noches, cuando la marea estaba tranquila y observar el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua, en esos momentos parecía como si tocaras el mismísimo cielo con las manos.

Hubo una vez en que Levi hizo compararlo con el mar, diciéndole que el océano era tranquilo y hermoso en la superficia pero peligroso, traicionero y desconocido en el fondo. Eren había quedado sin palabras y jamas volvio a mencionarse aquella comparación entre ellos.

— Hola — Ni quiera debio girarse para saber de quien se trataba, solo una solo una persona tenia aquel tono de voz —

— ¿Que quieres? — Precunto tosco, sin rodeos.

— ¿No te gusta Zoe? Tampoco parece gustarte Mikasa, podemos buscar a otra chica Eren, alguien quien ne verdad te agrade y también me agrade a mí, necesitas a una madre mocoso y yo no puedo hacer todo el trabajo. —

— Te equivocas Levi, no necesito _una _madre, necesito a _**mi **_ madre y en todo caso se que no la tengo, lo único que necesito en estos momentos en alguien que se preocupe por mi, nada más —

Se dejo caer en la arena con violencia, sentándose al igual colo hizo en su habitación, abrazando sus piernas pero esta vez recargo su mentón sobre sus rodillas. No pasaron muchos segundos para que Rivaille se sentara a su lado.

— Me preocupo de ti Eren, jamas te ha faltado nada ¿Verdad? todo lo que deseas lo tienes, no entiendo que es lo que sucede, no soy adivino — Se quejo con fastidio — Necesito que me digas las cosas, ¿Que es lo necesitas? —

— ¿Atención? ¿Comprensión? ¿Empatia? ¿Comunicación? ¿Preocupación? ¿Puede ser? — Yeager fijo su vista en una pequeña niña que jugaba un poco más adentro de mar, con su padre y su madre a los lados, velando por ella. A lo que solo pudo sentir una punzada en el pecho — Las pesadillas volvieron hace un par de meses, al igual que los ataques de ira, también me suspendieron de la escuela el martes, golpee a Jean y le rompí la nariz y dos costillas, no puedo volver hasta dos semanas —

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —

— Estabas demasiado ocupado con tus amigas así que no quise arruinar tu pequeña diversión —

— Eren, por favor intentemos hablar sabes que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase —

—¿Donde estabas entonces cuando ocurrió esto Levi? — Hablo mordaz mientras levantaba su manga, mostrando incontables cortes en su muñeca, algunos estaban cerrados y otros estaban abiertos. A simple vista no podía decir hace cuanto los tenia puesto que los recientes volvían a abrir los viejos — Ya lárgate con tus amigas, yo no te necesito... —

—Eren... —

—¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! —

Y sin decir nada más el azabache se marcho, sin hacer ningún ruido ni siquiera con los pies. Eren abrazó sus piernas y no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, ¿¡Como es que no lo entendía?! ¿¡Como podía pensar que lo que el necesitaba era una madre?! ¡Lo que Eren necesitaba era a él! ¡Su atención! ¡Sus ojos! ¡Su...! Su...

Y fue entonces cuando esa tarde Yeager dejo salir todo lo que había guardado, incluyendo los demonios que había tratado de dominar...

* * *

_;-; Levi es un insensible _

_Erencito esta en la pubertad y se ha vuelto un rebelde, aunque no lo culpo_

_yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque lo de cortarme lo hubiera pensado... _

_dsjkashdkja ¡Es un chico suicida! _

_Sin ofender a los suicidas, pues yo tambien lo soy, a decir verdad escribir me ayuda a liberarme 3 _

_Como sea, los invito a leer mo otro fic, de "La equibocación de Dios" ~(*-*~) Lo resubi!... mos! xD _

_Cuidaos y espero verlos pronto xD _


	3. Chapter 3

**Solo Quiero Estar A Tu Lado**

_Cuando pienso que tú y yo hemos tocado fondo, _

_descubro que podemos hundirnos aún más. _

_Porque tú eres mi perdición, mi salvación y yo no soy más_

_que aquel estorbo del que tanto ansias deshacerte. _

**_Chapter 3: Good Bye first love._**

Armin era un chico inteligente, muy pocas cosas escapaban a la amplia visión y conocimientos, pero si hablábamos de Eren específicamente entonces con certeza y seguridad podría afirmar que lo sabia todo. Yeager era como un libro de letras para él, leerlo era tan fácil y básico que a veces se le hacia propiamente tedioso tratar con las cosas que ya sabia.

Desde que los padres del Yeager habían muerto este había cambiado radicalmente, lo sabia, lo entendía y también lo comprendía. Él, igual que su amigo había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, si bien no se parecía mucho a la manera en la que el castaño perdió a los suyos, ambos habían quedado huérfanos por un accidente al fin y al cabo. Arleth no paso por el cambio psicológico que Eren estaba pasando por dos razones. La primera era porque su querido abuelo había tomado su custodia al morir estos y la segunda era porque él no había visto a sus padres morir y estaba muy pequeño para recordarlo con tantos detalles.

Eren en cambio había estado allí, en medio del infierno que las llamas habían creado en la antigua casa Yeager, aquel infierno había logrado comerse y tragar toda una vida de esfuerzos, sueños. Había roto una familia y el alma de una persona en miles de pedazos que quizás se perdieron con el soplido del viento. Es por esa misma razón que Armin intentaba darle espacio, él sabia que su amigo necesitaba espacio aún si los años hubieran pasado. El dolor se mantenía. El dolor se incrementaba con el tiempo.

No obstante las cosas cambiaron una tarde en que _el santo_ irrumpió en la habitación de Eren sin su permiso temiendo que cometiera alguna tontería, esa tarde había discutido con Rivaille y se había encerrado en su habitación y como Arleth poseía ese _Eren sensor_ subió a la habitación tras minutos más tarde.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar a Yeager con una navaja cortando alguna parte de su propia muñeca. Sabia que Eren tenia problemas, sabia que estaba pasando por un mal momento, lo sabía y había querido darle su espacio para que lograra superarlo y en cierto modo lo había incitando indirectamente a autolesionarse. Se sentía culpable, se sentía impotente, se sentía triste pero por sobre todo se sentía inútil.

— Muéstrame tus cicatrices — Le dijo mientras alguna que otra lagrima abandonaba sus orbes azules — Muestramelas Eren —

— Estas llorando Armin — Contraataco el castaño — No te las mostrare, no lo hare —

— Por favor — Insistió tomando su mano entre las suyas y acercarla hasta su frente. — Quiero saber cuantas veces me necesitaste y no estuve aqui para ti, Eren —

El corazón del más alto se detuvo y solo contemplo la pequeña y frágil figura de su rubio amigo estremerce frente a él, auto regañándose por no haberlo notado antes, por no haber hecho algo al respecto y porque ahora mismo se había vuelto inservible. Yeager nunca pensó que su amigo reaccionaria de esa forma al ver sus cicatrices, al ver sus propios gritos en sus muñecas y, como nunca pensó que todo aquello terminaría de esa forma, jamas pensó que haría en dicha situación.

Quito con suavidad la mano de entre las blancas y pequeñas de su compañero y en cambio, las uso para darle un cálido y doloroso abrazo. Él no había hecho aquello para hacer llorar a la gente que ama, no lo había hecho para dañarlos pero de alguna forma había terminado fuera de sus planes. Todo se había descordado y el estaba cayendo por la orilla.

Y sus lagrimas caían mezclándose con la sangre que salia de sus muñecas y terminaba en el suelo; ese dolor placentero y abrumador no se comparaba con ningun otro, excepto con el dolor que le causaba ver a su mejor amigo llorando por sus heridas, por su propio sufrimiento. Y es que Eren necesitaba un poco de esas lagrimas, necesitaba perdón porque cargaba con un montón de pecados de su pasado; necesitaba amor porque no había hecho más que odiar; necesitaba fuerza porque en el fondo, era débil; necesitaba felicidad porque llevaba mucho tiempo desdichado; necesitaba lagrimas porque llevaba mucho tiempo autodañándose por no tenerlas.

Y entonces recordó las palabras que aquel chico tanto decía en sus sueños, las palabras que más de una vez lograron calmarlo en sus momentos de ansiedad. Las que ahora mismo invadían su mente para poder calmar sus propios demonios y hacerlos dormir por unas horas más.

_"Si no me encuentras enseguida, no te desanimes. Si no estoy en aquel sitio búscame en otro. Te espero, en algún sitio estoy esperándote..." _

Ese día Eren mintió sobre sus cicatrices, Invento una mentira tan detallada y bien elaborada que Armin se disculpo por haber pensado tal atrocidad viniendo de él. Eren logro engañar a Armin, cosa que nunca creyó posible. Ese día Eren renuncio a todo aquello que le hacia sentir dolor, pero no por ello olvido el como se sentía aquella sensación. Ese día le dijo adiós a la persona que más amaba porque era mucho más doloroso seguir con una persona que había perdido el interés en él y en su bienestar, alguien prefería buscarle una "madre" en ves de poder tratar sus heridas. Era feo luchar por algo que no tenia solución y lo único que resibia eran miradas agresivas y palabras cortantes cuando él necesitaba abrazos y besos.

Y de pronto una idea surco su cabeza, en su escuela existía un proyecto educacional que le permitía hacer un intercambio con alguien de otro país y, eso le parecía buena idea en ese momento. Estaría lejos de Rivaille. Estaría lejos de Armin. Estaría lejos de sus padres. Estaría lejos del dolor. Entonces se dijo ¿Porque no intentarlo? pero cabía la posibilidad de Levi no le dejara marchar por su estado de animo así que fingió una sonrisa radiante durante el día y lloraba por las noches, Yeager seguía pensando en el suicidio y en cortarse la garganta pero no importaba, porque él **_estaba bien. _**

Rivaille no pareció tragarse el cuento durante los primeros días, pensaba que solo se trataba de una actuación bien elaborada por parte del castaño para poder ir a morir a un lugar lejano a él pero, con el pasar de los días el animo de Eren parecía ir afirmándose y ser cada vez más constantes, los cortes de sus muñecas estaban cicatrizando y no parecía haber nuevas heridas. En el plazo de un mes y medio Levi confirmo que Eren estaba completamente rehabilitado y le dejo marcharse al finalizar el semestre.

Aunque no todo es como esperas. Dos semanas antes de irse el pequeño Yeager de trece años tuvo la recaída mas violenta de su corta vida. Sentado frente al espejo, observando su propio reflejo vio al ser más detestable den la faz de la tierra parado frente a él con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios. Aquellos ojos verdes y azules le miraban con burla y con mofa, el cabello castaño caía rebelde sobre su frente y orejas mientras sus labios mostraban sus dientes y pronunciaban tres únicas palabras.

**_[Eres un monstruo] _**

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, escuchándose tan fuerte y clara para poder reconocer **su propia voz**. De pronto la habitación se vio llenas de sombras que parecían querer apresarlo con cada movimiento, comenzó a hiperventilar y a alejarse más y más del espejo, la habitación se hacia más y más pequeña mientras un ardor se instalaba en su garganta, quemando sus cuerdas vocales. Su cuarto se había vuelto su propio infierno. Se agacho en una esquina y llevo las piernas hacia su pecho, sus manos taparon sus oídos y su cabeza se escondió en sus rodilla; los gritos eran demasiado reales, las sombras eran demasiado reales, aquel monstruo era demasiado para su propia mente.

Pero aquello era lo que él era, eso no era más que un pequeño reflejo de lo que su cuerpo y su mente en realidad eran. Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a caminar por la habitación botando todo a su paso, rompiendo sus más preciados objetos, manchando las paredes con la sangre de sus palmas, se sentía atrapado, limitado, su propio cuerpo lo estaba aprisionando en una cárcel que él estaba dispuesto a romper. Con los dedos levemente manchados de rojo abrió los ojos y observo un revolver descansar en sus manos, los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que parecían querer romper sus oídos; la habitación de pronto se volvió mucho más asfixiante y Yeager no vio otra salida.

— **_¡TE ODIO! — _**

Cargo el arma con el dedo pulgar y apunto a su objetivo, no vacilaría, no lo haría esta vez. Entonces disparó, al fin logró dispararle a quien más odiaba. Sin embargo, no murió porque las balas no atravesaban espejos. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron más insistentes y cada vez más rápidos. Cansado y sin aliento calló al suelo, cada vez le costaba más respirar y el ardor en su garganta solo empeoraba más y más las cosas, soltó el revolver y con llevo las manos a su garganta, donde un liquido tibio y carmesí emanaba de ella.

La puerta se abrió y descubrió que el sonido retumbante no eran los latidos de su corazón si no los constantes golpes de Levi hacia el objeto de madera. Estuvo feliz, por un momento estuvo inmensamente feliz de ver a Levi acudir en su ayuda, y no solo él si no que Armin también estaba allí pero toda esa felicidad se evaporo cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de una mujer asiática, se rasgos finos y exóticos con la blusa abierta y la falda levemente arriba del muslo, dejando ver gran parte de sus pechos y muslos.

Tras aquello Eren fue trasladado a un hospital psiquiátrico donde estuvo sedado por tres semanas completas. Los médicos nos querían arriesgarse a despertarlo tan pronto, deseaban que la herida de su cuello sanara en su totalidad para poder quitarle la morfina y los sedantes solo por temor a que este pudiera abrir las heridas con sus dedos. Durante ese tiempo Arleth jamas abandono el cuerpo de su amigo, no lo dejo solo y con mucha naturalidad acudía a la habitación con un libro y le leía. Leía sobre la vida, leía sobre la muerte, leía sobre los ángeles.

A Armin le gustaba pensar en su amigo como en un ángel caído de los que tanto le leía. Seres netamente sentimentales, más propensos al su dolor y el dolor de los demás que por una casualidad del destino habían terminado en la tierra, sin embargo como los humanos eran tan egoístas y orgullosos los dañaban de una forma mucho más profunda que lo normal. Los ángeles caídos deseaban volver a su hogar porque no les gustaba su vida en la tierra y es por ello que siempre trataban de terminar su vida terrenal.

Para el rubio Eren era como uno de esos ángeles, y es por ello que él se encargaría de protegerlo. Dejo el libro en la mesita aún lado de la camilla y salio fuera de la habitación encontrándose con el inerte cuerpo de Levi en las afueras de la sala de espera fumando un cigarrillo en compañía de esa muchacha asiática. Los nervios de Armin se pusieron de punta y un odio se apodero de él, es que acaso Levi no entendía que esas acciones habían llevado a Eren a una muerte no muy cercana.

— Eren se ira conmigo al extranjero — Declaró de manera firme cuando salió de la sala. Mirándolo de forma desafiante e incluso casi intimidarte.— Me importa una mierda lo tú opines al respecto, él estará peor a tú lado —

Levi estaba consternado, el rubio chico jamas había hablado de una forma tan violenta y mal educada con él, mucho menos le había mirado con unos ojos llenos de... Odio.

— ¿Que? — Fue lo único que logro articular.

— Lo que escuchaste Rivaille. Hablare con la consejera de la escuela para que haga los papeles y Eren se valla al extranjero conmigo ¿Crees que estará mejor contigo? ¿Que en realidad podrás hacerte cargo de él? Y una mierda. Lo único que has hecho todos estos años es acostarte con cuanta zorra se te cruza por enfrente con la excusa de _buscarle una madre. _¿En verdad crees que no me había dado cuenta? ¿Crees que Eren no sabia que te revolcabas con ellas en el trabajo? No es estúpido, yo tampoco Rivaille y bastante me he callado por él bien de él pero ya no más — Los azules ojos del más pequeño brillaron en determinación — Ya no más Rivaille —

— ¿Como se supone que vivirán allá mocoso? Ambos son menores de edad, no pueden trabajar — Oh no, Rivaille no perdería, no sin dar pelea.

— Tengo parientes allá, podemos trabajar medio tiempo y si es necesario dejare mis estudios por su bienestar _**porque yo si lo cuidare,** _mientras más lejos este de aquí mejor sera para su salud, porque lo único que lo tiene de esa forma son tú y tus amiguitas—

— No lo harás, no puedes hacerlo, necesitas mi permiso como su tutor para hacerlo —

— A decir verdad, señor Rivaille — Los interrumpió el medico que había escuchado por accidente la conversación. El medico a cargo de Eren — No me parece una mala idea el que el joven Yeager se marche al extranjero, podemos dar aviso al hospital psiquiátrico de allí y así poder mantenerlo controlado, en mi opinión profesional y también por el bienestar el joven Eren creo que es necesario mantenerlo alejado de aquí, lo más lejos si es posible porque en términos simples, los ataques de ansiedad, pánico e ira y también el autodaño se deben a la presencia de factores externos como la presencia en la muerte de sus padres, el incendia, una nueva familia, y poca atención —

Levi los miro colérico y tras firmar un papel con todo el desprecio y enfado que pudo dar salio del hospital lo más pronto que piernas pudieron ofrecerle, la joven asiática o Mikasa le siguió de cerca y por la ruta que tomo el vehículo del pelinegro seguramente se dirigían al motel más cercano. Armin soltó una sonrisa tétrica y sus ojos se obscurecieron mientras saboreaba la victoria.

— Te debo una grande Hannes — Soltó Arleth, volviendo a la habitación — No olvides cobrármela —

— En ese caso ven a mi casa esta noche —

Ese día dos pares de ojos cambiaron por completo. Aquellos ojos azules de los que Arleth era poseedor perdieron todo brillo de inocencia, de humanidad porque aquellos sentimientos le impedirían hacerse cargo de su amigo. Los aguamarina ojos de Eren perdieron su vitalidad, su brillo y por sobre todo dejaron de ser los mismos. Ese día Eren había escuchado toda la conversación tras haberse despertado, ese día algo dentro de él se quebró. Se volvió frío, sus ojos ya no reflejaban la dulzura de su alma.

Eren prometió a sus propias lagrimas y a sus propios demonios que gritaban en voz alta que haría lo fuera necesario para poder destruir a Rivaille y a todas aquellas que lo alejaron de él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo Quiero Estar A Tu Lado.**

_"Nos prometieron que los sueños _

_podrían hacerse realidad pero _

_se les olvido mencionar que __**las pesadillas **_

_**también son sueños" **_

**Chapter 4.- ¿You can't hear my voice? **

Desde que Eren había despertado de su sueño no había pronunciado una sola palabra, ni a sus médicos, ni a sus amigos, ni siquiera a Armin y por ende a Rivaille ni siquiera le había mirado. Se limitaba exclusivamente a mirar por la ventana como si el árbol de manzanos fuera lo más interesante del mundo, centrándose en lo que parecían ser sus hojas y luego volver a repasarlo comenzando por el tronco.

Los médicos llevaban diciendo que aquello era normal, que al sentirse inseguro de si mismo y de su alrededor mantenía su voz silenciada y a veces su vista en bajas condiciones, aumentando de esa forma sus reflejos, olfato y también oído. Todos esperaban que el muchacho de castaños cabellos hablara y pudiera contarles la razón por la cual se había autofragelado. Armin quería fregárselo en la cara a Levi. Rivaille quería sentirse excluido de culpa. Hannes quería manipular el diagnostico a cambio de una noche con el rubio y Eren, bueno, él solo quería estar exento del dolor.

La verdadera razón por la que no había deseado emitir alguna palabra era porque verdaderamente no creía necesario poder exclamar alguna palabra. Dijera lo que dijera la opinión que tenían sobre él no cambiaría, los sentimientos y forma de pensar de Rivaille no cambiaría; podría incluso empeorar. Tan solo no deseaba hablar y ya. Mentiría si dijera que no había mantenido ataques de pánico durante su estadía en ese lugar pero había logrado controlarlos mayoritariamente y al menos podía dormir un par de horas por las noches.

Durante su estadía en el hospital le hicieron múltiples exámenes un poco diferentes a lo que normalmente imagino. No le inyectaban nada, ni tampoco le pedían muestras de sangre si no que se dedicaban a conversarle y mostrarles diferentes manchas que él debía interpretar. Claro que Yeager se las arreglaba para poder clarar las imágenes con un _"Si" "No" _o _"No se"_, a veces giraba su mano sin mover el brazo para dar a entender un "_Tal vez". _

Al tener los resultados de dichos exámenes le explicaron un sin fin de cosas. Como por ejemplo que el hecho de no haber hablado en aquel determinado tiempo se había vuelto una conducta anormal y por lo tanto causada a raíz de un cambio interno. Le explicaron que desde ese día en adelante se alteraría por cosas que antes consideraría insignificantes. Que el miedo se haría presente con mayor fuerza y presencia y que algunos patrones le irritarían rápida y notablemente. Además a ello también la pesadumbre y congoja aparecían sin una razón aparente.

El chico se mantuvo el silencio hasta que él día de su vuelo fue decidido, los enfermeros empacaron sus cosas y lo guiaron hasta una ambulancia para subirlo por la parte de atrás. Eren creyó que quizás se trataría de una broma pero al parecer no lo era; la parte trasera del vehículo estaba forrada por cabeceras levemente cosidas y pegadas a las paredes, de alguna forma se parecían a esas habitación amortiguadas de las películas en donde encerraban a los locos que no podían mantenerse cuerdos.

Se sintió ofendido pero no dijo nada y se limito a subir en silencio. Se sentó en el suelo en posición india y recargo su cabeza sobre la blanda y blanca pared con cuidado, las puertas del vehículo se cerraron y prontamente se encontraba en marcha hacia el aeropuerto, por su traslado hacia América.

Eren no estaba loco, él no necesitaba que un psiquiatra lo visitara todos los días, él solamente tenia mal de amores porque cuando lograra superar a Rivaille entonces los problemas terminarían, las pesadillas desaparecerían y las voces de su mente se callarían. Sí, el solo necesitaba olvidar a Rivaille y las cosas mejorarían de sobremanera.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como el castaño joven pensaba, eran un poco más complicadas para una persona con tantos problemas mentales como Eren. Armin sabía de ello claramente, Christa, Connie, Sasha y Jean también podían dar cuentas con respecto a ello así que en un acto desesperado de poder recuperar a su viejo amigo tomaron la beca y acompañaron a Yeager hasta el extranjero. No lo dejarían solo sólo porque este tuviera una enfermedad, ellos no eran ese tipo de amigos.

Fue gracias a ellos que Eren no se sintió tan solo cuando pudo ingresar a su nueva escuela, por contactos y también autoridad de sus propios psiquiatras pudo quedar junto a sus compañeros y amigos en el mismo salón, alegando que de esa forma seria mucho más beneficioso para su salud mental. A Yeager le gusto eso, le gusto el recibir méritos por una enfermedad que el claramente controlaba, las visitas al psiquiatra era solamente para conversar y poder tener el punto de vista científico y neutro.

Los ataques de ansiedad y pánico habían cesado, la ansiedad estaba casi desaparecida, las pesadillas habían abandonado sus sueños y las voces habían cesado, todo gracias a la gran distancia e indiferencia que el castaño manifestaba hacia Rivaille. Miel sobre hojuelas, solo esa simple metáfora podía definir la vida de Eren tras ocho meses de haber llegado al extranjero, Armin tenia fe que las cosas siguieran su curso y mejoraran notablemente.

Pero no fue hasta el año y medio cuando una carta de Levi descansaba sobre el escritorio del castaño que entonces todo volvió a su mente, las pesadillas, las voces, la ansiedad, el panico, las voces, las alucinación y los patrones obscuros que sus ojos formaban cada vez que el mundo parecía hacerse más pequeño, el ardor en la garganta, los gritos, la sangre, las miradas preocupadas, la ambulancia, el hospital, los cuidados intensivos, los psiquiatras, _**Rivaille. **_

Cuando se halló en el hospital, bajo cuidado intensivos y conectado a unas maquinas que le permitían respirar entendió que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara o que tan lejos estuviera Levi siempre podría hacerlo terminar de esa manera o incluso peor. Supo que él jamás podría dejar sus demonios y que estos podrían callarse y desaparecer como si nada porque ellos en verdad solo duermen hasta que la campana de una nueva desgracia los despierta para hacer de las suyas en el frágil y magullado cuerpo de un muchacho con problemas.

Él jamás podría superar a alguien como Rivaille sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase, nunca lograría olvidar la única persona que logro robar su corazón y mantenerlo enamorado por cinco años, a los trece Eren Yeager comprendió que se estaba volviendo adicto a una droga destructiva y mortífera llamada Levi. Con esa idea en mente comenzó el juego de poder apaciguar la _droga, _asi como el efecto del vaso con leche tras la borrachera o el agua fría tras una sueño agitado, Yeager había encontrado la forma de poder contrarrestar el efecto de la droga Levi.

— Eren, ¿Estas seguro de esto? —

— Tranquilo Armin — Respondió entre suspiros, besando su cuello y dejando un camino húmedo hasta su abdomen — Seré gentil —

Así fue como comenzó el verdadero infierno para Eren Yeager, un infierno de donde sus demonios no lo dejarían salir vivo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Solo Quiero Estar A Tu Lado.**

* * *

_No se si fue verdad que nos amamos,_

_ni si es verdad esto que llamo olvido ; _

_porque cada vez que miró el cielo te pienso _

_y cada vez que te pienso suelto un suspiro._

* * *

**Chapter 4.- I will tray to find my place.**

Soltó una maldición en voz baja cuando el dolor sobre su cuerpo volvía a hacerse presente, si hubieses sabido que seria tan insoportable hubiera preferido seguir inconsciente y no saber lo que harían con él. Podía escuchar los pasos de personas caminando a su alrededor, había mucho jaleo y también olía a pólvora; seguramente habría una gran cantidad de armas en el lugar.

La segunda cosa que noto fue él olor a agua salada y el frío del suelo así que, por deducción, se dijo a si mismo que se hallaba cerca del océano en una bodega de cargas o alguna casa deshabitada. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y pudo ver un poco más a su alrededor, autos, armas —Como lo había sospechado — y mucha gente de no muy buena procedencia.

Entonces se pregunto el como había llegado a semejante lugar no solo asquerosamente sucio si no que también peligroso —No es como si el no lo fuera, pero nunca golpeaba alguien sin una muy buena razón — en donde su vida corría riesgo. Puso su mente a funcionar y poder atar cabos lo más rápido que posible, no habían recorrido su casa y no parecía haber indicios de un secuestro, de otra forma no lo hubieran secuestrado; estaba secuestrado se dijo a si mismo. Eso facilitaba un poco las cosas.

O estaba secuestrado por estar relacionado con un gran empresario que pudiera pagar un rescate o conocía algún mafioso y era la carnada para poder atraparlo. Intento recordar el rostro de todos sus conocidos con una gran suma de dinero pero la simple idea de que algún muerto de hambre que conociera tuviera millones en el banco lo perturbo, quizás, quizás Hanji tuviera unos cuantos millones pero la gente del bajo mundo la respetaba por sus endemoniados contactos.

Tras quince minutos de intenso razonamiento decidió darse por vencido y encontrar una forma de salir de allí sin que lo notaran demasiados. Sus manos y sus pies estaban atados con cadenas, y estas a su vez estaban ancladas a piso. Adiós plan B, se dijo.

— No te haremos daño, muchacho — Asqueroso. Esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo Levi de Erwin Smith cuando lo vio acercarse a paso sigiloso y pausado, intentando parecer confiable y seductor. Agregó también a la larga lista que haría sobre ese hombre la palabra: Calvo reprimido — Tan solo queremos que el viejo _lobo dorado _venga a darnos una visita. —

Los intensos ojos azules parecieron profanar cada parte de su alma, como si, en verdad fuera capas de ver más allá de ti y lo que deseas mostrar al mundo. Se sintió desnudo ante aquella mirada y asqueado la presencia de tan grandisimo bastardo; porque una persona que secuestraba a un inocente para atraer a un criminal solo era eso, un maldito bastardo.

La palabra inocencia se repitió en su mente trayendo al pequeño Eren de doce años desde lo más profundo de sus memorias, tan indefenso y débil que parecía una pequeña muñeca de trapo con tendencia a romperse en cualquier momento. Agradeció para sus adentros el hecho que el pequeño castaño ya no estuviera a su lado y el no haber pasado por aquello. Maldijo, también, el que tras nueve años de distancia no le hubiera escrito ninguna carta.

— Jamas pensamos que un respetado escritor como tú tendría contactos tan bajos como los l_obos dorados _ — Smith se sentó a su lado y lo ayudo también a él a sentarse — Ya sabes, pensé que recurrías a estos medios —

— No se de que mierda me hablas — Gruño con maestría, intentando disimuladamente poder soltar algunas cadenas sin hacer ruido — Pero si es a mi a quienes esos lobos dorados buscan, te aseguro que te patearan el culo como puta madre —

Erwin se sorprendió por el comentario y mostró notoria sorpresa ante la confianza que el pequeño azabache demostraba con sus amigos, sonrió cuando la firme mirada de color verdoso se poso con la suya sin vacilar en ningún momento. Esa fuerza, esa determinación era la que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo, la que seguramente le traería desgracia y miseria con el movimiento de el dedo meñique.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en el inicio de la habitación seguido por un grupo de hombres armados que corrían a resguardar la entrada. Seguramente "sus amigos" como les había llamado Smith antes de marcharse a ayudar habían venido a rescatarlo, pero la pregunta persistía: ¿Quien eran?. Levi no solía tener contacto con gente de tan bajo mundo — A excepción de su ex novia, Zoe claro —

En cosa de segundos la palabra "¡Retirada!" zumbo entre sus tímpanos mientras la gente comenzaba a dispersarse por entre los escondrijos. Esta vez maldijo a los cuatro vientos mientras el sonido de las cadenas agitándose era ya el único sonido por en medio del polvo que las paredes al caer producían. Su nerviosismo aumento cuando pasos desconocidos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos a su posición; el hecho que Smith y los más lo secuestraran como carnada para los lobos dorados no descartaba el hecho de haberse equivocado.

Su nerviosismo ya era evidentemente notorio cuando los pasos se encontraban a tan solo centímetros de su espalda, en esa condición no seria capas de defenderse. Adios honor masculino, dijo en su propia mente. Resignado a lo que el destino le deparara dejo de pelear contra las ataduras de su cuerpo, se dejo caer al suelo y tan solo cerro los ojos esperando que sucediera lo que debía suceder.

— ¿Esta vivo? — Preguntó uno acercándose a él. Conocía esa voz, la había oído alguna vez...

— ¿Crees que el viejo del jefe morir así como así Arleth? — Arleth... no podían estar hablando de la misma persona — Vamos, Eren se enfadara si lo llegamos tarde —

Eren...

Jamas creyó que al cerrar los ojos el humo entraría de manera más rápida a sus pulmones, haciéndolo perder la inconsciencia cuando uno de los dos hombres aún lado de él lo cargo sobre su hombro.

Puede que esos años sin contactarse con su hijo hubieran hecho la diferencia de algo grande, más grande de lo que Rivaille podría manejar a futuro.


End file.
